


Sorpresa

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco prepara una sorpresa para festejar el cumpleaños número 29 de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

Abre los ojos con dificultad maldiciendo al tímido rayo de sol que se cuela por entre las cortinas y sintiendo la punzada intensa del dolor de cabeza que se ha instalado en él sin preguntar.  Suspira con frustración tapándose la cara con la almohada.  _Feliz cumpleaños Harry_, se dice a si mismo con desgano y odiando el hecho de despertar sólo en esa cama tan grande el día de su cumpleaños número veintinueve.

No debería haber despertado solo, no ha dormido solo ninguna noche por los últimos tres años y ahora se siente extraño y vacío.  Recuerda que así se sentía en cuando pasaba su cumpleaños encerrado en su pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras. Malditos Dursley que lo echaron a perder emocionalmente.  Maldito Draco y sus pataletas.  Maldita manía de querer controlarlo todo. 

El día anterior, Draco había llegado muy contento a recogerlo al Ministerio.  Harry lo vio entrar con esa sonrisa radiante que sólo le regalaba a él, libre de cinismo y malicia.  Sintió su corazón acelerarse como el de un adolescente ante a esa fabulosa imagen de su novio parado frente a su escritorio en la Central de Aurores.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

Pero antes de que le dijera de qué se trataba una lechuza aterrizó sobre su escritorio llevando un elegante pergamino enrollado en una de sus patas.  Draco hizo un ademán incitándolo a abrir la carta y Harry la abrió con impaciencia, para así poder escuchar que tenía Draco entre manos.  El rostro de Harry cambió al terminar de leer.  ¿De que diablos le estaban hablando?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó a Draco, presintiendo que su novio tenía algo que ver con aquella misiva—. El Presidente de la Asociación Inglesa de Quidditch me agradece por invitarlo y confirma su asistencia a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? Su secretaria me comentó que tenía la agenda un poco recargada estas semanas —responde contento Draco—.  Deberías sentirte halagado.

—¿Qué?... ¿Cómo... qué?

—Quieres dejar de hacer papelones, Potter.  Piensa antes de intentar hacer una oración

La ironía de Draco sólo logró incrementar el desconcierto de Harry, hizo una larga pausa para controlarse y evitar levantar la voz en medio de la oficina y lograr que todas las miradas se centrasen en ellos, más de lo que ya lo hacían inevitablemente cada vez que estaban juntos en público.  Cuando se disponía a preguntar a Draco que tenía que ver él en aquella fiesta que  supuestamente iba a ofrecer, un par de lechuzas más llegaban trayendo cartas similares. Sintiéndose a punto de explotar, Harry lanzó un hechizo de seguridad a su escritorio para cerrarlo y despidiéndose rápidamente de sus compañeros se fue llevando a Draco con él hasta la zona de las chimeneas para finalmente salir en la sala del departamento que compartían desde que decidieron vivir juntos.

—Yo no he preparado ninguna fiesta, Draco —dijo Harry al salir de la chimenea mientras trataba de limpiarse las cenizas del rostro.

—Eso ya lo sé Harry —explica calmado Draco quitándose la túnica—. Sinceramente tú serías incapaz de organizar un evento así.  Por eso mi madre se ha encargado de todo.  

—Pero... —los ojos parecerían querer estallar de sus órbitas.

—Pero cambia la cara, te vas arrugar —le dice Draco haciendo un ligero reproche con sus labios—.  Ya sé que no te lo esperabas, esa era la sorpresa que te tenía.

—Íbamos a ir a comer a la Madriguera —balbuceo Harry desconcertado.

—Si pero siempre haces lo mismo y ya no eres un crío Harry, necesitas un poco de roce social.  Que mejor pretexto que tu cumpleaños para tener una fiesta como se merecen los Malfoy.

—Yo no soy un Malfoy.

—Pero yo si y tú eres mi pareja, así que es casi lo mismo.

—Draco yo...

Pero este decidió ignorarlo.

—Incluso he hablado con tu madre Weasley para que lleve ese postre que prepara y que te encanta.

—Yo...

—Ahora cámbiate que vamos a ir de compras, necesitas una túnica adecuada para mañana.

Eso fue demasiado.  Harry no podía creer que bicho se le había metió a Draco en la cabeza para imaginar que él querría pasar su cumpleaños entre gente desconocida y otros que sólo lo asediaban para sacar algún beneficio.  La guerra había terminado hacía muchos años, pero él seguía siendo el centro de atracción de medio mundo mágico y estaba más que harto de todo eso.  Sólo quería pasar una noche tranquila, cenar con los Weasley y luego tener una alocada noche de sexo con Draco.  Nunca, nunca una cena formal con túnicas costosas y comidas extrañas.

Se negó y Draco insistió y él se negó otra vez.  Jamás asistiría a una cena formal en la Mansión Malfoy, mucho menos organizada por Narcissa. Y no, definitivamente no iba a posar para _El Profeta_ al lado de Lucius Malfoy como símbolo de que son una familia unida. 

La pequeña discusión se volvió en pocos segundos un tremendo altercado.  Draco no era el ser más dócil del mundo, pero rara vez se ponía tan intransigente como esa noche, recalcándole su falta de clase y su poco interés por comportarse como la digna pareja del heredero de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico en el Reino Unido. Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba y los primeros adornos que explotaron en medio de la sala fueron la muestra de que estaba perdiendo el control de su magia y de sus nervios también.

—No puedo decirle a mi madre que cancele todo porqué tú eres un jodido imbécil que no puede por una puta noche ponerse una túnica decente y no esos trapos que sueles usar.

—Pues no tendrías que cancelar nada si me hubieses preguntado antes —ese argumento que a oídos de Harry sonaba irrefutable, no podía competir con la demoledora tenacidad de un Malfoy.

—Era una sorpresa, Potter.

—Pero es _MI cumpleaños_, no el tuyo.

—Y se supone que yo soy tu novio, tengo derecho a prepararte una fiesta si se me antoja.

—Podrías haber planeado algo aquí, con nuestros amigos, no con medio Ministerio y quien sabe quienes más

—Dirás tus amigos, Harry.  Puros Gryffindors y Ravenclaws.  Yo nunca vi a un Slytherin en esta casa a parte de mí ¿sabes?

—No es mi culpa que la mitad de tus amigos estén muertos y los demás en Azkaban, Draco.

Ni bien terminó la frase, Harry sintió un frió intenso en el pecho, había cruzado una línea muy delgada y sabía que había sido un golpe bajo que lo hizo sentirse miserable.

—Lo siento, Draco, yo no quise decir eso.

—Pero lo dijiste, seguramente es lo que piensas ¿no es así Potter?

—Sabes que no —contestó Harry acercándose temeroso.

—Es por eso que no quieres ir a tu maldita fiesta.  Porque estarán los amigos de mi padre y el maravilloso _héroe_ no puede mezclarse con posibles ex mortífagos. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Draco. No. Yo no he pensado eso...

—Te recuerdo que soy uno de ellos, Harry —dijo Draco, su voz sonaba llena de resentimiento mientras se alzaba la manga de la fina túnica y mostraba la descolorida marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

—Vamos Draco, lo siento... lo dije sin pensar.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Harry no había visto tanta frialdad en esos ojos grises por años y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un nudo formarse en su estomago.

—Draco...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el Slytherin desapareció de la sala y no regreso a dormir.  No respondió a la lechuza que le envió ni contestó el móvil que tenía, el cual a Harry le había costado meses convencerlo de adquirir.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, tendido en su cama, sintiéndose miserable en el día de su cumpleaños y sin saber si Draco volvería a hablarle alguna vez.

***

Desayuna en La Madriguera.  Consentido por los abrazos de oso de Molly y más tarde almuerza con Ron y Hermione en Las Tres Escobas. Durante el día le llegan diversas lechuzas, saludos de Neville, Seamus y Dean, además de otros compañeros de trabajo y amigos de Hogwarts. La soleada tarde la comparte con Teddy paseando por algunos parques muggles.  En todo el día no ha tenido noticias de Draco y curiosamente tampoco han llegado más tarjetas de agradecimiento o confirmación por su dichosa fiesta, lo que lo hace suponer que su novio la ha cancelado.

Cuando deja de regreso a Teddy en casa de Andrómeda, Harry no puede evitar una expresión de tristeza y soltar un resumen de lo sucedido cuando ella pregunta por su sobrino. Andrómeda se limita a sonreírle amigablemente y decirle que ambos son demasiado cabeza dura pero que seguramente lo resolverán.

Por la noche, Harry se encierra en su departamento. Hermione le ha sugerido que se presente en Malfoy Manor, pero él no piensa hacerlo.  Si Draco quiere mandar tres años de relación al tacho por una estúpida fiesta, pues allá él.  No piensa rogarle.  Tal vez Andrómeda tenga razón y son igual de testarudos. 

No sabe en que momento se quedó dormido, pero el chisporrotear de las protecciones del departamento lo han despertado.  Han pasado años y él continúa en _alerta permanente._  Se endereza los lentes y cuando su vista soñolienta por fin se enfoca lo ve parado en medio de la sala y su corazón traicionero comienza a latir desesperadamente. Draco luce fascinante en ropa muggle, siempre lo ha pensado y es una pena que la use tan poco. Los jeans clásicos y la camisa negra lo hacen lucir aún más rubio de lo que es.

—¿Por qué no estás listo? —pregunta como si nada hubiese pasado

—No pienso ir a tu jodida fiesta.

—No sé de que me estás hablando, Potter —contesta Draco y le regala una mirada divertida—. Cámbiate y apúrate que se nos hace tarde. 

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Harry temeroso de la respuesta.

Draco sonríe de medio lado, es esa sonrisa que le ablanda las piernas y se acerca con movimientos felinos, hasta que su boca está a centímetros de su cuello y cuando le habla puede sentir el cálido aliento rozándole la piel y erizándole el vello de la nuca.

—Es una sorpresa.

Harry no es capaz de mantener la coherencia y corre a cambiarse.  Se pone unos jeans oscuros y una de las camisas que Draco le ha regalado y que casi nunca usa, tan diferentes a las camisetas que suele usar a diario, llenas de estampados que a Draco le hacen doler los ojos.  Coge su casaca de cuero y se para un instante frente al espejo.  Jamás podrá domar su cabello, pero al menos las cremas para peinar lo hacen lucir menos terrible.

Cuando reaparece en la sala, Draco lo mira y sonríe, tomándolo de la mano y ambos desaparecen.  Harry abre los ojos y se da cuenta que están en un callejón del Londres muggle.  Por un momento, piensa que su novio va a llevarlo a las discotecas gays del Soho que son el único lugar muggle que le gusta a Draco, además de las tiendas de diseñador.  Pero Draco detiene un taxi y poco después están frente al teatro en el que presentan aquella comedia que Draco se ha negado a ver desde que la estrenaron porqué le parece un tanto burda.  Presenta los boletos y luego son guiados por una bonita anfitriona, que no deja de coquetearle al rubio,  hasta uno de los palcos.  Una vez a solas, Draco se sienta y le regala un ligero beso a Harry que aún no sale de su desconcierto.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.

—Gracias.

Minutos después la función comienza y Harry apoya su mano en la rodilla de Draco, que lo mira con ternura.

—¿Y la fiesta? —pregunta tímidamente.

—Guarda silencio —contesta Draco en un susurro.

La función termina y muy a su pesar Draco tiene que reconocer que se ha divertido, claro que no tanto como Harry, que se ha destornillado de risa con cada uno de los enredos que presentaba la obra.  Caminan juntos por las calles londinenses y Draco se detiene frente a un Mc Donalds haciéndole una seña para entrar a Harry que lo mira como si de pronto hubiese mutado en hipogrifo.

—Vamos, entra antes de que me arrepienta —amenaza divertido Draco.

—¿Hablas en serio? Sí te acuerdas que aquí no hay cubiertos ¿verdad?

—Es tu cumpleaños, puedo hacer un sacrificio.

La sonrisa de Harry ilumina todo su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillan detrás de las gafas.  Ama las hamburguesas y todas esas comidas poco nutritivas que los muggles ofrecen, pero sólo ha podido llevar a Draco con él en un par de ocasiones.  Entran y hacen la pequeña fila para el pedido y luego Harry camina cargando una bandeja repleta de papas fritas, hamburguesas y esas cremitas en sobres que tanto le gustan.

—Ahora si me vas a decir que pasó con la fiesta —dijo Harry mientras devoraba una papa frita.

—Nunca hubo tal fiesta —responde Draco mientras trata de quitarse la grasa de las manos con una servilleta.

—¿Qué?... Pero...

—¿En verdad pensaste que organizaría una reunión así sin consultarte? Vamos Harry, pensé que me conocías mejor.

—Y las cartas confirmando.

—Yo las mandé.

—¿Tu armaste todo este numerito a propósito?

—Era la única manera de que no fuésemos a la cena con los Weasley como todos los años y poder darte una sorpresa. 

Entonces Harry siente como su corazón se vuelve de mantequilla.  Draco lo hizo caer como un idiota, armando todo ese malentendido sólo para poder sorprenderlo después sin que él se lo esperase siquiera.

—Eres un bastardo Malfoy.  Me has hecho sufrir todo el día.

—Te lo merecías.  Eso que dijiste de mis amigos fue muy rudo.

—Lo siento.

Draco le sonríe y limpia con sus dedos la pequeña mancha de mostaza que Harry tiene en la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias —susurra Harry— por todo.

Draco lo ve y no puede evitar emocionarse, la sonrisa de Harry es tan honesta que le llega hasta el alma.  Pero un Malfoy no se pone sensible en público, mucho menos en un lugar muggle.  Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando se encuentren a solas en casa.

—No agradezcas tanto, que el próximo año no te libras de una celebración como se debe.  Un mago no cumple 30 todos los años.

La expresión de resignación y desconcierto de Harry ante esa declaración es todo un poema.  Draco se ríe y Harry piensa que tienen todo un año para negociarlo, aunque Harry sabe desde ya que es una batalla perdida.


End file.
